Shinnosuke Nohara
Shinnosuke Nohara (野原しんのすけ')' , is the main character of Crayon Shin Chan. He is 5 years old and is attracted to older girls and women (despite his young age), and is a fan of a TV show named Action Kamen. He brazenly pursues any girl who catches his eye. He shares this trait with his father and paternal grandfather, but this often results in Mitsy's brutal punishment. The only girl he seems to really like (to the point of being shy and blushing around her and trying to behave) is a college student named Nanako. Some of his strange activities include getting nude and dancing with his buttocks exposed (He calls it the Ass Dance). In general, he is brutally honest, highly curious, and has no shame whatsoever. Ironically, there have been several instances in which Shinnosuke's own crazy antics actually solved the problems of those around him. Whether this is the result of his own or purely accidental is debatable. Adding to that, he also displays a surprising amount of talent and ability in various activity which include running, surfing, kendo, fishing, skiing and others (including swimming, in which he beat his father who was one of the best swimmers in his high school). On rare occasions, he displays bouts of selfless kindness (for example, in one anime episode he saved a frog from a truck on a rainy day, getting all wet and dirty in the process and risking Misae's ire since it was his last set of clean clothes), but those are often immediately followed by more of his antics that negate the goodwill others could feel by the act. He loves chocolate biscuits, especially "Chocobi" and a TV superhero named "Action Kamen Rider", but he absolutely hates green peppers. He is attracted to older girls and women, despite his young age, and pays no attention to girls of his own age. He brazenly pursues any girl who catches his eye. He shares this trait with his father and paternal grandfather, but this often results in Mom's cruel punishment. The only girl he seems to really like is a college student named Nanako, around whom he becomes shy. However he also often exhibits deep affection for his friend Kazama. Some of his strange activities include dressing up (often as an animal), mooning and drawing an elephant's face on his skin, using his penis as the trunk which he calls him "Mr. Elephant". He also makes trouble for others and then criticizes their efforts in covering for him. In general, he is brutally honest, highly curious, and has no shame whatsoever, which includes getting rid of his clothes at the earliest opportunity. There have been several instances in which his antics actually solved the problems of those around him. He also displays a surprising amount of talent at various activities including kendo and swimming. On rare occasions, he displays bouts of selfless kindness (for example, in one anime episode he saved a frog from a truck on a rainy day, getting all wet and dirty in the process and risking Misae's ire since it was his last set of clean clothes. In another episode, he gives Masao the change he has even though he knows that his mother will scold him later), but these are often immediately followed by antics that negate the goodwill others feel. There are also times when Shin Chan displays a level of maturity beyond his usual self in his concern for others, and in a few rare instances he shows that deep down he really does care for his family, despite his constant disrespect towards them such as one time he truly trusted his family in the movie Crayon Shin-chan: The Storm Called: The Adult Empire Strikes Back as they climbed up a construction building to stop the emperor from sending the world back to the twentieth century. This shows up more often than not in the feature length movies as compared to the regular series episodes. Profile *Born: May 5 *Birthplace: Kasukabe, Saitama Different looks DK-3.jpg Dshin2.jpg DK-17.jpg bcrayonshin05.05_010.jpg|Shinnosuke's body diagram Gallery Goods-illust.jpg Crayon shinchan01.png 5kcIo.jpg Shinmen08.jpg News large kureyon.jpg K-20080123-395962 chadm2.jpg Ouen-shinchan.jpg Kuresin1.jpg|An imagined depiction of Shin with Himawari,11 years later. N0023782 l.jpg|Adult Shinnosuke in silhouette. Blog import 4d7c354535756.jpg|Adult!Shin say good bye to Shin shinchan.jpg|Shinnosuke Art evolution Jk-145 chadm2.jpg|Volume 1-2 Jk-143 chadm2.jpg|Volume 3 Jk-144 chadm2.jpg|Volume 4-7 Jk-146 chadm2.jpg|Volume 4-7 Jk-147 chadm2.jpg|Volume 8-19 Jk-148 chadm2.jpg|Volume 20-28 Jk-149 chadm2.jpg|Volume 29-35 Jk-150 chadm2.jpg|Volume 36-present Trivia *In movie, read Nohara Shinnosuke (野原信之介) in Kanji. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Children